To Save A Goner
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: An attempted suicide, leads to a confession. Confession leads to a kiss. What will the kiss lead to? And what will become of everything that takes place? Much better than it sounds. You could say, they were Romeo and Juliet...Rated T for safety.
1. A Poor Suicide Attempt

_**My Note: This is my story as a reply to a challenge from my brotherhood. Read on my friends...And review...**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Marlene threw herself against the concrete wall...again. Each time grew less painful. Mostly because her side was going numb from it all. "Why won't you...AGH!...DIE!"<p>

Strange as it sounded, Marlene really hated herself and her life right now. No thoughts shrouded her mind. It was empty as the heart that overflowed her soul with blood and tears.

No tears flooded her face. No emotions drowned her in sorrow and pity. This is what it felt like to be dead...On the inside at least. But that wasn't enough for her, Marlene wanted to be dead physically too. There was so much that she couldn't put up with anymore. So much that dragged her down to this level of depression.

For many years she had sluggishly passed through and put on a big, fake smile for everyone to see. That's what they wanted, right? To see her as the normal, happy, sweet, kind, innocent otter they could all ignore!

That's all she learned growing up. To make believe out of something that wasn't real and fake happiness. That everyone came first...And she never came in anywhere. Not in last, not at all. So, it's fair to say, she didn't have the greatest childhood, or the world's best parents like everyone thinks she did.

As if that weren't enough, the one person that she thought might actually care for her, turned out to be just like any other male on the planet. Rude, insensitive, uncaring, and so, so, so annoying!

It's like it was their instinct to gain the only love and care you had, then rip out your heart and throw it into a bottomless black ocean.

Now, as these thoughts began to swarm together, a single tear formed on the white fur of her cheek. Marlene had never endeared such an epic battle of survival and want so badly to lose.

Once more, she backed up and ran head-first for the wall, faster than she had before, and slammed into the wall. She cried out in anguish, as her body fell limp to the floor. But as soon as Marlene had done it, she regretted it.

"Oh, who cares anymore...Who...who..." As she trailed off, her vision became blurry. She could barely make out the figure that now held her.

It leaned in close to her face, still she could not make who exactly it was. "Marlene, are you OK?" Ah, that sweet voice that was like music entering her heart and soul. No wonder sparks had begun to replace the numbness.

Marlene slowly reached out with her arms, and cupped the figure's face gently and with care. "Who...Who cares...anymore?" As soon as the question was said, Marlene's vision blacked out, and she fell into unconsciousness.

The shadow that lightened her cave rather than darkened it, was none other than the fierce, strong penguin leader himself, Skipper.

He gripped Marlene's shoulders tightly and shook her hard. "Marlene? Marlene!" Sighing, Skipper picked her up and placed her down on the concrete bed she made for herself. He took a good, long look at the otter before him.

She was very attractive to his icy blue eyes. Sure she was an otter, but she was the most wonderful otter he'd ever met or even agreed to meet. Her kind, gentle ways were cute...And he only used the word "naive" to save himself from giving her the wrong impressions.

Though, what was wrong about it. If anything it would be the right impressions. He did care for her more deeply than the others. And Marlene always seemed to stand out and glow among the it was something more than friendship between them.

Skipper shook his head, _"No. no. There's no room for that kind of stuff in the military. I make my men live by it, therefore, so shall I." _As much as Skipper wanted this to be true, he couldn't hide the fact that he really liked Marlene. Not just like, He like liked her.

Immediate fireworks were set off through his flippers, and a blush crept up to his face, as he looked down and saw that he hadn't let go of her yet.

Skipper jumped back abruptly. But, as soon as his touch left her body, her eyes shot open. Panting as if out of breath, Marlene sprang up. Skipper was surprised at this quick reaction.

"Skipper...What...What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold and nearly lifeless. This also surprised the penguin. Marlene was always happy, cheery. She'd never used this tone of voice before. Even when she wanted them to get rid of Rhonda.

He blinked his eyes, trying to bring himself back to reality. "Um...Well, I heard you scream...several times actually...And rushed over to make sure you were OK." Marlene scoffed. "Why? Does it matter if I'm OK or not?"

Skipper was baffled. _Of course! They care! I care!_ Granted, he did not say these things to her. "Marlene...Of course it matters!-" "-Oh yeah...To who?" Marlene looked him in the eyes. He stared back at her.

Their eyes seemed to dance together. Autumn winds sweeping through his body, as the deep blue ocean flooded hers. Alas, brown does not blend so nicely with blue.

Skipper opened his mouth, but thought better of what he was going to say. Marlene shook her head, another tear forming in her eye. "Yeah. …...That's what I thought." She said this harshly, and turned away from him.

Skipper silently face-palmed. Why didn't he say anything? He rolled his eyes at himself. "Marlene..." As he trailed off, Skipper walked up to Marlene and placed a flipper gently on her shoulder. "It matters...to me..Whether you're okay or not." Marlene looked at his flipper on her shoulder, before shrugging it off.

Marlene sighed heavily. "You don't really mean that. You're only saying that because...Because you know that's what I want to hear." Skipper didn't respond. He just listened. "You know..that I want you to care...You know that I want to matter to you...You know that I want to be the one you want...You know...I want you...to love me..." She trailed off, holding her arms. One paw clutching her chest, as she began to let the tears flow freely. Though the tears were apparent on her face, she did not make a sound.

Skipper stood frozen in place. It wasn't true. What Marlene had said...was just a whisper of his imagination. She didn't really want that...Did she?

After several long moments of silence..Skipper spoke up. "Marlene..I...I...this isn't easy for me." Marlene whipped her head around. "What isn't _easy_ for _you_? It is really that hard to say that I'm crazy and no one likes me. That no one loves me! Is that so hard? WHAT? WHAT IS AND EVER HAS BEEN HARD FOR YOU! Nothing. Nothing compared to what I've been through." Skipper's hung open.

He had to close his eyes before tears could even begin to form. "Marlene...Nothing is easy for me, Marlene...Knocking down a bowling pin? Yeah..that's easy...Knocking down my emotions for you? Not so easy." Marlene's angry expression softened.

"You...You have emotions?...For me?..." Marlene smiled, but wiped it off her own face. "...Liar." Skipper was beginning to boil up.

"Oh, wake up, Marlene! Why do you think I'm always first to come when you cry? Why do you think I always try my best to stand close to you without getting everyone suspicious? Why do you think I always get ticklish when you're near? Why do you think I always do more and say more when you're around? Why, par tell, do you think, that I would say I hate you, when I LOVE YOU!" Skipper gasped. He never meant to say that much.

Marlene gasped as well. "You love me?...I never thought...Anyone was capable of that...Why though...? Will you tell me...why?" Skipper reddened.

His courage and bravery had gone down since he let all his secrets of love to her. It took only one look into her eyes, and he could say everything truthfully. "I'm always first to come because I care about whether you're alright or not. I always try my best to stand close to you, because I love the way it feels. I always get ticklish when you're near me, because I can feel the butterflies start to swarm. I always do more and say more when you're around, because I want to impress you. I would never say I hate you...Because I really, truly, honestly, deeply love you,...Marlene." Marlene imprinted each word that left his mouth in her memory.

Skipper walked closer to her. Marlene didn't move an inch. With one more step, Skipper would've been right in her face. Marlene's breathing hitched, and she blushed at their closeness. He blushed a little too, but leaned in anyway. Marlene leaned back at first, but when he touched her face with the tip of his flipper, she had to give in.

They both leaned in close, losing the space between them. And when their lips finally met in a wave of sparks and fireworks, they created the most beautiful display of love yet to come.

And so their love became a rose. And oh, how that rose will blossom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: This is not the end to my story...there are many, many, many more chapters left to go. Review please!<strong>_


	2. The Entry of A Lifetime

_**My Note: So, I think this is a really beautiful piece. Not because I'm writing it, no. Because I believe it captures the essence of their love, this story does. Of course, everything grows with a little time, and those who are patient enough to wait, will learn of it's true blossom. Read and Review...Please.**_

* * *

><p>A gorgeous red sunrise peaked over the horizon. At this time and hour, Skipper was not with the other penguins, instead he was with Marlene. The bright light and beautiful love of his life.<p>

Marlene was actually awake this early, and was much happier than she was yesterday. However, the pain and depression had not completely been washed away by the waves of Skipper's perfect blue eyes. She really wanted to get out in the sun and enjoy watching it rise.

Unfortunately, Marlene couldn't really move much, because Skipper had her in a bear hug. He might look small, but he has an iron grip. He may also look big, but it's all muscle.

Marlene wasn't too happy that she couldn't move...at all. But she wasn't upset either. At least now she could be with Skipper and not worry about anything else.

But, being like Skipper is...He ruined the moment. Letting go of Marlene and jumping to his feet. "Ah...Good morning, doll face..." Marlene was surprised at Skipper's sudden romantic side. She had never heard his words so closely before...never listened so intently.

Of course, she fell to the floor after he let her go. Skipper smiled and helped her up gently. "Are you OK?" Marlene smiled and even chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. And, what's with this sudden interest in me? You only just kissed me..." Skipper let his eyelids slide romantically, and gave her his most loving smile.

"Ah, but it only took one kiss, Marlene." He took her paw into his flippers and kissed it lightly. Marlene was awed at the beauty of his words.

So, she replied in her own poetic way. "Am I really so desirable to have your heart set upon mine?" Skipper brung her closer, "My dear, Marlene...You are more than desirable, you are desired. And you are more than loveable, you are loved. By me...Now and forever." He gave her a tender kiss, and led her to the pond outside her habitat.

"You know, Skipper...I..uh...Just wanted to..thank you. For last night, you know...For saving me and all..." Marlene gave him a small, grateful smile and sat down next to her pond.

She let her feet slide in the water, moving them back and forth slowly. Just relishing in the feel of the wind, the sun, the world around her. Not to mention the feel of love that so deeply bound her heart together from the broken, disheveled pieces that had once lain strewn across the cold floor.

Skipper never took his eyes off her. How could he? She was so beautiful...The sun seemed to catch her eyes at the perfect moment, making those amber gems sparkle and shine.

"Save you? I just gave you classified information. Besides, it was bound to come out sooner or later." "Yes, but...If it had come any later...It would've been too late." Her eyes that a moment ago had been filled with golden happiness, were now shrouded with the cold sadness she expressed last night.

"What are you trying to say, Marlene?" "I'm trying...I'm trying to say that-" Her breath caught in her throat. How could she tell him? How she could possibly give him the answer without having to explain all the reasons she wanted so much to keep secret from him. She looked in his eyes. Those great glaciers that moved something inside of her, each time she saw them.

_No. I...I have to tell him. I have to... _"Skipper...I'm trying to say that what you said...what you did last night...saved my life. I was planning on taking my life. But, the closer I got to it, the more I realized I didn't really want to die. Not if I never got to see you again. But I did want to die because...Because...Skipper this could never work out. You never should have saved me." Marlene took her eyes off his.

Skipper was deeply hurt that she would even have the thought in her head to take herself. "Marlene. I don't understand. How could this possibly not work out? We love each other...Don't we?" Marlene held his flipper.

"Yes. More than anything. But love can't overcome everything." "Yes it can. As long as I have it, I can give it several battle plans, such as divide and conquer." He gave her a knowing smile. Marlene only shook her head and caressed his face.

"Skipper...There's so much you don't know." The little otter stood up and walked around the outside of her habitat. "Skipper, my family is very strict and harsh. They would only allow me to be with an otter, if anyone at all, and only an otter from...the 'Royal Prince' family. Since, I am considered a princess in my family name, 'Ren'."

She looked at Skipper for his reaction so far. He appeared to be listening more intently than anyone ever had. She smiled and continued.

"Anyway, the 'Prince' next in line to rule over the otters. He kinda, sorta, maybe...chose me as his bride." At this Skipper leaped in the air. "What? Chose you? Did you have any say in the matter?" "Well...No." This is what she was afraid of.

"Well, I'll go knock his block off right now!-" "No! Skipper. It's just..It's difficult to explain!" "Well then, explain it to me slowly." Then suddenly Marlene smiled and dashed off. She came back after about five minutes with a journal, it looked like, in her hand.

"I hand-crafted it back when I was little. While my parents weren't looking of course. It contains my whole life story, basically. Here. Start reading right-" "-Marlene. I can't read." Marlene was confused, but shrugged.

"OK. Then, I guess I'll just read it to you."

* * *

><p><em>[FLASHBACK]<em>

_The Prince has come to our family earlier today. You know to observe us and choose his bride. You'll know if he chooses you, when a beautiful golden lotus is placed behind your ear. Father says I better get chosen or my life will be more miserable than my life has ever been. Of course, I know what they're saying is true. _

_Anyways, the Prince is far desired by many girls. His name is Takahiro Prince, meaning 'of great value or nobility'. Now, our otter-born names have meaning. Each and every one. Most of them are Japanese. Like my name. My name is Marlene Ren. Marlene had no Japanese meaning and that's the way my parents wanted it. _

_They are evil, the profound definition of it actually. You know how it was described in the dictionary as "__morally__ wrong __or__ bad;__immoral;__wicked"? Well, when others saw my parents and their hostile behavior towards me, they had to extend the definition._

_Anyways, my last name,_ _'Ren', means lotus; love. It's ironic because I've never been capable of giving or receiving love before. Who knows? Maybe someday I'll fall in love and marry a bird of all things. I mean, at least that's what Madame Chie said. Her name means 'wisdom; intellect'. Which makes sense, seeing as how she's the, well, I guess you would call her a fortune teller. _

_Takahiro looked at my sisters and me in a line-up; tallest to shortest. I was right in the middle thinking there was no way he'd take the time to look at me when he had my older blonde sisters, and that's when he stopped in front of me. _

_I swear my heart has never beaten so hard in my life. Not even when Father bashed my head with his fist. And guess who had to clean the blood up? Yep. Me. Of course, you know that since I've written down everyday since I was three. Not that they'll ever know. ;) I'll keep it secret if you do. Haha. _

_OK, when he stopped in front of me, my eyes were closed, you weren't supposed to look up at him unless he requested. "Beautiful, lovely child...What is your name?" I kept my head down and spoke," My name is-" "No. Child. Look up at me." He brought his hand to my chin and lifted my head so he could see me face and look into my eyes. _

"_My name is...Marlene. Marlene Ren." He closed his eyes and relished it which kind of creeped me out since I'm only, like, oh I don't know, fifteen! And he's twenty-six! Ew. He's so old. _

_But that's not the point, that's not even the creepiest part! When he opened his eyes, they roamed over my body slowly, relentlessly. I felt extremely uncomfortable, I still do! Then...the worst thing happened, he reached and touched my body! _

_Seriously! **My** body! Disgusting. His hands roamed over just as much of me as his eyes did. I wanted so badly to squirm and fight but knew better. My eyes were beginning to fill with tears at the violation of body. _

_The Prince finally stopped then looked at my Father. "Yeah. She'll do." The Golden Lotus was taken from the sack he carried with him and placed it behind my ear! My ear! Can you believe it? He chose me over my most desirable sisters! Still...I felt bad for them...No doubt, Father would kill them. Or, come close to it._

_The Prince took my hand by force and led me away from my family, but luckily I had stashed this diary in the sack that I was allowed to take to the palace if I were chosen. Which I, unfortunately, was. To give you a hint, the sack is barely big enough for this diary and it's lying on my-...our bed. _

_I said unfortunately, because a life married to a Prince is not as glamorous as you think. I'm forced away from my family. Which is good when it comes to my parents-...parent. I'm never allowed a word, never allowed to speak to my husband. Unless he gives me something to say, something most likely disgusting and taunting. _

_This is the worst event to ever occur in the history of my long, pitiful life. I'm in the den he chose for us. Right now, he's out with his brothers drinking and bragging about his minor wife. Then later, I would be beaten, kissed, beaten, thrown, kissed, beaten, and so on, and so on._

_Takahiro requested that Madame Chie come see me, to determine if I am fertile? Um, ewww. Why? I don't even know what that means! Or, I didn't. Thankfully, Madame Chie is a wonderful person who took pity on me for being so young and being of such horrible background._

_Anyways, because "The stars were upon me", she decided to give me the plans to escape. And, right now I'm writing from the inside of a crate. But, before I left, I asked her if I were ever to find true love. _

_This was her great answer: "You will, Marlene. You will find a man, along your journey, who will want to protect you more than anything. At first, he will not reveal it to you. For he will be a very stubborn, very prideful man, but not just a man. A bird. One that does not fly. At least not physically. Trust me, he likes to keep things secret and won't give away too much, but you will change his life as he will change yours. Your marriage will be that of a lifetime. It will be the ultimate expression and display of true love."_

_That's what she said to me. In this moment, I can only hope it's true._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Sooooo...?I know it was a long wait, but I do believe it was worth it. Review please! (2,187 words! So close to my record!)<br>**_


	3. Just A Kiss That Dreams Forever

_**My Note: OK, nothing much to say here except that I'm sorry. Sorry for taking so long and never updating. Hopefully you'll accept my apology and continue to read my stories. Read and review please.**_

* * *

><p>Skipper stared at Marlene in utter shock, horror and overall disbelief. "Marlene..." The otter's paws shook as she held onto the little diary that had her life permanently written in ink. Skipper reached for the diary, but Marlene snapped out of it and held it back.<p>

"I...I'm sorry..Skipper. It's just..Just..." Marlene held tears back. No way would she cry in front of him. Skipper just blinked with pain. Pain for her. For the life she left behind.

He sat down beside her and put a flipper around her shoulders comfortingly. "Shh...Marlene. It's all okay now. No one here's to take you away. I'm here. You'll be okay. Shh." Marlene buried her face in his soft feathers.

The comforting words that rang in her ears was nothing compared to the other thought that forever lingered in her mind. From the very first day she met Skipper. From the first time Madame Chie told her about true love and what destiny was woven into her.

They remained in this embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Skipper didn't want to let her go. She needed him. Needed him more than anything or anyone else...Didn't she?

Marlene pulled away from Skipper, wiping the tears she tried so desperately to hide. "Umm...I've..I've taken up enough of your time. You should..should go to the others. They're probably...*sniffle*...probably wondering where you..are."

Marlene still had a paw lying against Skipper's chest. She might not have noticed, but he did. It was almost like that little paw was holding him to his spot.

Inside, Marlene was screaming the very opposite of everything she said. _I don't ever want you to leave... _

Skipper held, tightly, the paw that still clung to him. Marlene looked at his flippers encircling her once again. "Marlene, I'm not going to leave you. Not in your time of need. In fact, I may never." Marlene smiled with new tears of joy and threw herself at him. Literally!

They fell back, with Marlene on top of Skipper. He chuckled. No way would Skipper ever trade this position. Not for the world. Marlene giggled, staring into his eyes. Come to think of it, the ocean really couldn't compare to Skipper's intensely blue eyes.

She then gave him a rather interesting glance and pulled them over. Now Skipper was the one on top and the one in charge. He always was. Skipper blushed at this. He was starting to like this position a little better than the last one.

Marlene could sense the excitement and adrenaline rushing through Skipper's eyes like waves. She felt the same, but knew she couldn't get caught up with the rush. She looked away and dare not look into his eyes again.

Skipper's grin faded. He wasn't real sure what Marlene was up to, but whatever it was he was sure he'd like it.

Marlene, reluctantly, asked Skipper quietly, "Can you...please help me up?" Skipper was really confused by this, maybe he won't like it after all.

"Why, Marlene? What's wrong?" Skipper slid off her and gently brought her to her feet. Marlene kept her eyes cast down. Her mind still relishing the moment that happened mere seconds ago.

"Skipper. I know I want this. I know that I want you, but...But...I don't know." Marlene still didn't look at him, she couldn't.

" If I promised my mother anything, it's one thing. That despite what I was forced to do, I would remain pure and faithful on the inside. Hopefully, on the outside too, but I silently watched that hope dwindle like my lucky star." Skipper listened to every word, every sharpened breath, everything that surrounded him and his thoughts.

Marlene sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't be what you need and want for all eternity. But, please believe me...It's the only thing I'll be wishing for upon that star that's always let me down." _Please...Take the place of that little star. _

The otter hoped that she hadn't said that aloud. She couldn't tell what was thought anymore. Skipper put a flipper to her chin. "Marlene...Marlene, look at me. Please. You've no idea how badly it hurts me that I can't see the treasure of you being you with me."

"Please, give me the simple pleasure of being able to see stars twinkle all night whether or no they've kept their promise. I know that I will not be those simple stars but Ill try to shine as bright. But nothing compares to the light in your eyes." Marlene kept her eyes there on his, never to leave again.

"Believe me there's nothing I want more to see. I know you've hurt but I'm here to heal, please believe me I'm not here to kill. I'm here to dream, to bring you to life, to be every song on your guitar. I'll give everything up just to be the one you have forever." If this were a song, she'd play it on and on, never removing the emotion in his words.

"I never want us to have a last kiss. I want us to be the beginning to your miserable end. Though its not miserable its only amazing, indescribable strength that keeps you going, keeps you on my mind and I'll never spend another night without you here in my eyes forever. So, please don't leave me to myself. My thoughts only haunt me they're not what I care for. You are the one." Marlene's tears returned her eyes, as he stopped to wonder if he was the cause.

She stared at him for what seemed like forever, never giving up on such an endeavor. No longer could she ignore the pained love in his eyes. After his monologue, all Marlene could think was how she had gotten by without his strength.

And she knew what Madame Chie said...was true. If only she had told him that last part written in ink. She couldn't bring herself to it, there was nothing that he could do. She didn't want him tangled in the mess of a life that she called her own, she'd had enough strife.

What if that's what he wanted? To be there with her? To be her soldier? To deal with the worst with her? Marlene continued to cry as she stared in his eyes, unsure of what happened next, but understood why he took one...more...step. Why he had chosen to kiss...her...lips.

Now she knew the answer, she couldn't hold back, she let herself wonder, what she possibly lacked anymore. Her life was perfect, she had what she wanted, but maybe that want was a need more than ever before.

Skipper led her inside her cave it was noon, but he didn't care because it wouldn't be over soon. All he wanted was her. He doesn't want someone else to take his place in her heart. He wanted the deal to be equally sealed with an everlasting kiss. One that can't end, no matter how hard they try, to give up they never will it means too much to be so together.

Marlene granted her soldier this one everlasting wish of his. It was one of her own wished long ago, dreamt of afar, she never thought it would be him until she saw those eyes. Now that she had him, what would they do to keep it together, to keep it from falling apart, under the pressure like a boulder on their hearts. No one could move them. No one could start.

"Skipper..."She said between breathes as they kissed. He replied in his sweetest voice, "Yes. Yes, Marlene, tell me what it is that you wish. I'll be your next star to count on to wish on to dream on, the one here never to let you down." She stared unbelieving that someone had come to love so endearingly. So devotional. Compassionately.

"Just a kiss...Let's take it slow. If we give it time, it surely will grow. Just a kiss. Hold back please I know how it feels to never want to let go, but you must. Because I don't more than a kiss." And so the war began within Skipper.

"You're every wish is my command. My mission. My love." Skipper closed his eyes and kissed her sweetly. This had never been so intimate, nor had felt so right with anyone else before in his lifetime.

When Marlene broke the kiss, reluctantly, she spoke to him, "Now, go back to the others. Don't tell them about us. Not yet." Skipper kissed her cheek and left it at that. "Affirmative. **Mission: Forbidden Love** is officially too classified for anyone, but you and me. I love you. Until next we meet, believe me we will."

Marlene smiled as he waddled away. She pulled out her diary and wrote abut everything up to this point. She even mentioned the every detail of that...sudden...kiss. _"His name will forever be on my heart, with every kiss..He stows away from me..My prince. The real one."_

With that written in her diary as her last entry, she looked at the time where Madame Chie had told her about the love she wondered about.

The last part she left out. She wasn't real sure about him and the description until she looked back. Her eyes roamed the page. Slowly reading each word carefully, she was sure he fit the description like no one before.

"_You will, Marlene. You will find a man, along your journey, who will want to protect you more than anything. At first, he will not reveal it to you. For he will be a very stubborn, very prideful man, but not just a man. A bird. A penguin, in fact. Trust me, he won't give off too much, but you will change his life as he will change yours. Your marriage will be that of a lifetime. It will be the ultimate expression and display of true love."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Sooooo? Was it everything you pictured? Review please!<strong>_


End file.
